


Kara's First Time

by odaatlover



Series: Alex, What did you do? [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gen, Heart-to-Heart, Kara tells Alex about her first time, Morning Sex, Sanvers - Freeform, Smut, sister bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 10:48:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15047207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odaatlover/pseuds/odaatlover
Summary: A part 2 of "Alex, What Did You Do?" (https://archiveofourown.org/works/14849363/chapters/34374761) where Kara tells Alex about her first time. Some Sanvers smut at the beginning.Requested by maggie295





	Kara's First Time

**Author's Note:**

> As always, leave me prompt ideas! If I get enough, maybe I'll just make a full work with a bunch of one-shots.

Alex stirred in bed as her eyes sleepily opened. She turned over and noticed that Maggie was still asleep. A smile crept across her face at how beautiful her girlfriend always was in the morning. She draped an arm around Maggie’s torso as she began softly kissing Maggie’s neck.

“Mmm. You want something, Danvers?” Maggie said groggily.

“You know I always want something.” Alex teased before placing a chaste kiss on Maggie’s lips. “But we have to get ready for work.”

Maggie quickly rolled over on top of Alex and pinned her arms above her head. The sudden act startled Alex, but the feeling was quickly replaced by arousal. “I can be quick.” Maggie whispered as she slowly rolled her hips down into Alex’s, causing the redhead to gulp.

“Oh really? My alarm is going to go off in less than three minutes. Think you can beat it?”

A devilish grin took over Maggie’s face as she ran her hands up and down Alex’s torso, feeling the goosebumps that grew on the soft skin. “Oh, I know I can.” She rolled her hips once more eliciting a moan from Alex, who was turned on beyond belief at this point. Maggie slid down under the sheets and rested her head between Alex’s legs, knowing that it was going to be the quickest to get her off – and she was on a mission. She kissed all along Alex’s inner thighs, causing the woman beneath her to shake with anticipation. She kissed Alex’s soft curls before sticking out a narrow tongue and separating the wet folds. She used her hands to hold them apart as she slowly licked up, circling Alex’s clit at the top, before bringing her tongue back down.

Alex sharply inhaled at the contact. “Fuck,” she hissed. She was always sensitive right after waking up; maybe it was because of all the dreams she had of Maggie. She looked down and saw Maggie’s head bobbing under the sheets, which Alex found extremely sexy. She brought her hands down to Maggie’s head and gently let them rest, feeling the movements. 

Maggie knew that she was running out of time, so she brought her tongue up to Alex’s erect bud and began swirling in quick circles.

“Oh,” Alex moaned as she felt a gush of arousal exit her center. She bucked her hips up into Maggie, feeling her walls begin to tighten. Before she could make any demands of _faster_ or _more pressure,_ Maggie’s lips were wrapped around her, gently sucking on Alex’s clit. “Oh fuck!” Alex panted as she felt her muscles begin to tighten and her entire body fill with fire. It wasn’t long before she was coming all over Maggie’s face with a sharp cry. Just as she was coming down from her high, she was brought back to reality by the sound of her alarm ringing.

Maggie crawled up to the top of the bed and exhaled a breath of satisfaction as she fixed her hair, watching Alex lean over to turn off the alarm. “See, I told you I could beat it.” Maggie grinned.

“Yes, you won.” Alex stated before leaning down to kiss Maggie. “Now, what would you like as your reward.”

“Getting to taste you and making you come was reward enough for me,” Maggie smiled. 

“You sure? You don’t want one too?”

“How about we save it for tonight? If you give me any orgasms right now, I’ll want to keep having them with you and I won’t be able to focus at work.”

“Mmm, but that sounds fun. You being tortured at work, thinking about me.” She ran her fingertips along Maggie’s torso, outlining her abs. “And me sending you nudes, sexting you dirty things about how much I want you inside me.”

Maggie shuddered at the thought. “Don’t you dare,” she warned. “You know how weak I am when it comes to you. And I need to be focused today.”

Alex drew her fingers back and pouted. “Fine.” She watched Maggie roll out of bed and stretch as she stood up. When she noticed the familiar ‘V’ outline of Maggie’s boyshorts, she couldn’t decide whether to be happy or disappointed. “Looks like it’s gone for good.” 

“Huh?”

Alex motioned down to between Maggie’s legs. “Unless you’re just not turned on at the moment.”

“Oh no, trust me. I’m turned on. I’m so wet right now that I’ll probably end up taking care of it in the shower.” Maggie winked. She loved teasing Alex.

“Hey, that’s no fair! You wouldn’t let me give you an orgasm, but you’ll give one to yourself?” Alex whined.

“That’s because you give me mind-blowing orgasms, whereas this orgasm is strictly for the purpose of releasing all of this built-up tension. It’ll all be very mechanical.” She gave Alex a quick kiss before grabbing a towel and heading towards the bathroom.

“Well, can I at least watch?” Alex shouted from the bed.

 

“Hey, how’s Maggie?” Kara asked as she entered Alex’s lab at the D.E.O.

“Everything’s good. No sign of…well, you know.”

“And you’re completely sure?”

“Yeah, 100% sure.” Alex’s face turned slightly red as she thought back to earlier that morning. 

“Your heart’s racing. You okay?” Kara asked a little concerned.

“Sometimes I wish you didn’t have superhearing,” Alex rolled her eyes.

“Hey, it’s not like it’s a walk in the park for me! Often times I pick up things that I don’t want to hear! Like you and Maggie last night in the interrogation room.” She folded her arms across her chest.

“Yeah, can we never speak of that again?”

“Gladly” She looked around the lab and inspected a rock that she found intriguing. 

“Hey, you still have to tell me about your first time.” Alex stated as she pointed her index finger at Kara.

Kara quickly sat the rock down and walked around the room, pretending to be curious about random objects around Alex’s lab. “What do you mean?” She asked, avoiding eye contact.

Alex narrowed her eyes. “Kara.”

The Kryptonian rolled her eyes and sat at the table across from Alex. “Do I have to?”

“Hey, it’s only fair. You know all about my first time.”

“Yeah, because you called me right after it happened, drunk out of your mind and asking me to fly you out of his dorm and back to yours. And then you proceeded to tell me all about it and how much it sucked and warned me to never have sex.”

“Well, still.”

“Still, you have no memory of it. The only reason you even know that you told me is because I told you about it. Whereas this conversation both of us will definitely remember.”

“Kara,” Alex whined. “It’s not fair! You know almost everything about my personal life – whether it be because I told you or because you heard it or saw it first-hand. Please?”

“Okay, okay. Fine.” She pinched the bridge of her nose and collected her thoughts, turning slightly red as she tried to remember everything about the night that she had tried so hard to forget. “Okay, so I was 22…”

“Wait, you were 22? I figured you had your first time way before then.” Alex said sounding surprised.

“I could barely kiss a guy without breaking his nose. And it’s not like there are a ton of guys around here who have superpowers.”

“Oh, right. Proceed.”

“Okay, so I was 22. I met a guy on Tinder and we went on a date. He was great – he had a good sense of humor, he was really easy to talk to, and he was really cute. So, we continued the date back at his place. It all started out innocently enough; the plan was to watch a movie. But his roommate was out of town, and we just kind of got caught up in the moment. It was all happening so fast, and I was going to stop it because I didn’t want to hurt him, but everything was going so well. By that time, I had figured out how to kiss someone without injuring them, and I was pretty in control of my powers. So I gave into the temptation.”

“Okay. So it was good?”

“Um, well, not exactly. When we actually…um, you know, had intercourse, things went south.”

Alex arched an eyebrow. “Went south how?”

“Um, well, I sort of broke him.”

“You broke him?” Alex asked, not really sure exactly what Kara meant. ‘Broke him’ could have meant a number of things.

Kara nodded. “Yeah. I broke his…well, his bone.”

“Oh.” Alex said, finally understanding. “You _broke_ him.”

“Yeah.” Kara said, still feeling guilty about it.

“What did you do?”

“I called an ambulance. I really wanted to fly him out of there, but I couldn’t expose my powers. As far as he knew, I was a regular human.”

“And was he okay?”

“I don’t know. He didn’t want me to go with him in the ambulance, and when I called the hospital they said they couldn’t give me any information on how he was doing. After that night, I never saw him again.” Kara shrugged.

“Wow, that…wow. I can’t even imagine how scary that was for you.”

“I never had sex again after that night. I had never even dated. I knew it was too dangerous with my powers.”

“You know, there are ways we can dampen your powers if that’s something you’re interested in. Maybe we can try something with kryptonite, or find some way to imitate the red sun. I’m sure Winn can figure something out.”

“I’m sure that’ll be a fun conversation. ‘Hey Winn, can you help me figure out a way for Kara to have sex with humans without breaking them?’” 

“Hey, I never said I would be the one to ask him,” Alex teased.

“Thanks, but I’m okay for now. Sex isn’t really something I need.”

“It wasn’t really something I needed either, until I met Maggie.” Alex shrugged.

“Yeah, but that’s different. I liked what was happening, it just ended badly.”

“I know. All I’m saying is that if you find someone that makes it all worth it, we’ll figure out a way to make it work.” She reassured.

Kara smiled at her sister, thankful to have Alex in her life. “Thanks, Alex.” Alex smiled back. “So, are you satisfied now that you finally know about my first time, and pretty much my entire sex life?”

“Oh, definitely. I can’t wait to tell Maggie all about it. She’ll really get a kick out of that.”

“Hey! I told you that in confidence! Not so that you could run home and laugh about it with your girlfriend at my expense!”

Alex sighed. “Okay, okay. I won’t tell Maggie. Your secret’s safe with me.”

“Thank you. Well, I’ll let you get back to work. I’ve got to get back to CatCo.” She turned to walk out of the lab, but stopped just before she got to the door. “Um, hey Alex?”

“Yeah?” Alex said as she looked through her microscope.

“Um, maybe if there’s a way you could make some sort of indestructible vibrator? Or something like that? I would really appreciate it.”

For the first time, Alex didn’t cringe at the fact that her little sister was an adult woman with a sex drive. “Yeah, I think I can maybe figure something out for you.” She smiled.

“Thanks,” Kara relaxed before walking out of the lab.


End file.
